How our love came to be!
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: Nathan and Haley tell the story of how they fell in love. One-shot!


"Nathan Scott it is only 9:30. She is aloud to still be out she is 16 ya know? And Mark seems like a nice boy. Plus he is a basketball player." My wife said and I stood at the window looking out at the driveway. Waiting for my daughter, Lydia, to come home from her date.

"Yes Haley he is a basketball player. And I know what they are like. Horny. I was. Look she is my little girl and it's her first real date without a parent driving her anywhere. And if this Mark kid tries anything, he is gonna wish he never even met Lydia." I said.

I heard Haley get up off the bed and walk over to me. I felt her arms wrap around me and I smiled. I put my hands over hers. She then real eased them and stood in between me and the window.

"Look I was a little worried too but when he came in and introduced himself I realized that he wasn't so bad. And I'm surprised he still took her out after the way you acted. And I have a feeling that if this goes somewhere and they become serious, when Jamie meets him it's going to be the same." Haley said laughing at there over protectiveness of Lydia.

"Good. I'm glad he has been a protective older brother."

"He remind me of you. How you do anything to protect the people you love. And that's one of the many reasons why I love you Nathan Scott."

I leaned in and captured my wife's lips into a kiss. We still made love. Not like we use to but we didnt mind. We have been more often though now that our son has moved out an our daughter has been out being a teenager.

We didnt even hear the car pull in just stood there making out like teenagers. After ten minutes of a heated make out session we were interrupted.

"Having fun?" A voice asked. Me and Haley broke apart and our daughter stood there with a disgusted look on her face.

"When did you get home?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago. But you and mom were practically having sex in the window for the whole neighborhood to see."

"Wait you saw?" Haley asked.

"Yes and it made mark uncomfortable and me embarrassed. I will be lucky if he takes me out again." She sighed and just stood there.

"Lyd can we talk please?" I asked.

She nodded and sat on the bed and I sat down beside her. Haley got the memo and walked out of the room and downstairs.

"You know I love you right Lydia?" She nodded.

"Look I used to be in the same spot mark is when I was in high school. I know how the star basketball player can be. Asses. Trust me I know because I was one. Before your mom and me got together I was an ass who cared about myself and basketball. But she changed me. And I just guess I want someone who will treat you with complete and utter respect. Any guy who hurts you will pay. And I know your only 16 but you can fall in love because me and your mom did. We were so young and we faced a lot of struggles. But we made it."

"You know you guys never told me how you fell in love. I would like to know. It sounds like a super cute story." She bumped her shoulder into mine. I smiled an nodded my head.

"Go get your mom and we will tell it to you." I winked at her before she got up and went to find Haley. We told Jamie how we fell in love around the same age as Lydia was. A couple minutes later they both came back in.

"So what's up?" Haley asked.

"Our daughter wants to know how we fell in love." I said cheekily. And Haley got a big smile on her face. Me and Haley were sitting at the top of the bed and Lyd was at the bottom.

"So. How did you fall in love?" Lydia egged on.

"Well in high school I was a complete ass. Did some things I wish I could take back. You already know the deal with me and uncle Lucas how we have the same father. Well our dad chose to raise me and not help Grandma Karen. So we pretty much hated each other since we found out about each other. Well in high school Lucas decides to join the team. And I try every way possible to get him to quit. An he wouldn't. So one day I see him walking to class with your mom. And I had seen them hang around a lot. So I asked and someone said they were best FrieNds. An I knew that she was his weakness. So I ask her to tutor me because let's face it, I sucked at school."

Haley then talked. "Well I told him I would only do it if he left Lucas alone. He did. So we had our first tutoring session at the mark street docks. He was late. So I told him that math don't care about how many touchdowns he gets. Which I knew he played basketball just was messing with him. Anyways he pulls out a box of Cracker Jack. And in every box you get a surprise. An it was this pink and purple and yellow colorful plastic bracelet. He put it on my wrist and said don't say I never gave you anything. So I continue to tutor him and then your aunt Brooke decides to set us up on a date. And hen we are out at dinner your dad is an ass and lied to his friends."

I spoke again. "Well I felt bad so the next morning I go to her house. I keep throwing these pebbles at the upstairs window but no one comes out so then Haley come up the sidewalk and says that's her parents room. I apologized and she called me out on the night before. I told her I didn't want to be that person. And she asked me who I wanted to be and I told her that I wanted to be good enought to be seen with her. Then she started ranking about how nothing I was gonna do at this point would change anything and then I kissed her. We pulled apart and then she leaped in my arms."

Haley laughed." Oh this next part is hilarious. So one day I was at your dad apartment and I was using his computer and I accidentally click on images than folders and I find all of these pictures of aunt Peyton from her webcam. And Internet porn." Lydia starts laughing.

"Ew that is really not something I wanted to picture." Lydia said.

"I was a teenager. An if you must know me and your mom waited till marriage to have sex and I needed to release the sexual tension I felt everyday when I was with you." I budded in.

"Okay anyways I go hang out with Peyton and when I get home your dad is waiting on the porch soaked, because it was pouring out. He told me that he would stand out there till he caught pneumonia until he got me to apologize. Then he told me that those pictures of Peyton didn't mean anything they were from when they dated. Then he told me that he loves me am that I was looking really hot standing out in the rain. Then we made out in the rain. We went back to his apartment and dry off. We made out a little more than just laid there. Your dad looks at me and says "your family now. I could love you foreve." I said I could love him forever too an he asked me why can forever start today then asked me to marry him. I told..."

Lydia inturupted. "Wait you asked her to marry you in high school? Dad what were you thinking?" She said to me.

"Let me finish. I told him that it wasn't normal for high school couple to get married in high school. He looked at me with such loving eyes I knew he meant it. Then he said that we weren't normal. And what he was feeling Deffenetly wasn't normal and he never wanted to be normal with me." Haley had tears in her eyes. She love telling this to Jamie and I knew she loved telling Lyd.

"So we got married one night after a basketball. While it hasn't been easy. I have always loved your mom since she forgave me when I took some drugs in high school." I said.

"Wait you took drugs in high school? Wow my parents are cooler than I thought." Lydia smiled.

"It was a performance enhanser. I was under alot of pressure to win this game against bear creek or someone becuase your grandpa Dan beat the scoring record that game. I got dehydrated and collapse durin the game. When I woke up in the hospital all my dad cared about was coverin it up for the scouts. And I had been mean to your mom because the drugs were making me act like an ass. Well I really needed to see her so I left the hospital aCameron to her house. I needed her to forgive me. And when she did that was the moment I fell in love with her. When she forgave me for my mistake and I still had a chance to be great in her eyes."

"Awe you guys are like the cutest couple ever. Can I please tell my friends this." Lydia begged.

Me and Haley nodded smiling. They loved their story.

"There has been a couple other troubles but we never gave up on us." Haley still had tears in her eyes.

"what do you mean other troubles?" Lydia asked.

"There was Rachel in high school. Nathan's accident. Crazy nanny Carrie. Renne. My moms death. Chris Keller. Nathan getting kidnapped." Haley cried at the troubles they have had.

"Wait you were kidnapped?" Lydia asked me.

"Yeah when you were a baby. I was so afraid I was never gonna see you guys again. Like I would never see your first steps, first words, first day of school, first crush, first date, first boyfriend, prom, graduation, you wedding, my grandchildren." I felt the tear in my eyes and I could see Lydia had teared up too.

"I love you guys. And I know sometimes I don't how it but you are the best parents anyone could ask for. I really love you guys." Lydia leaned in an hugged both of us and kissing out cheeks. Then we had a group hug.


End file.
